Erik's Laptop
by L.M.T.G
Summary: Ignore the rating. Erik gets a laptop and finds Fanfiction.net. He signs up. Erik tries to create a story and begins reading the guidelines..heh..heh..heh....


A/n: I know I'm going to get in trouble for this. Oh well. I've had it waaaaayy past here *makes motion above head* with Ficcynet and their 'rules'. Completely out of context and MEANT to be a joke (heh..)but my beloved administrators can take it however they wish (as can the rest of you ;) my darling reviewers! how I love thee! ) Erik got himself a laptop.  
  
Erik: *typing away at his laptop,he happens to come across a site named Fanfiction.net. It's motto? 'Unleash your imagination and free your soul!'.* ....I knew these 21st century people were on more than they admitted...  
  
*And so,Erik got an account. Just for the heck of it. No.....really,he wanted to bash the hell out of Raoul. Yes...that was just what the Phandom of FF.Net needed! More Raoul bashers!*  
  
Erik: Create story...okay...'FanFiction.Net is no longer an archive for original fiction. Please visit FictionPress.Net to publish your original works.' Well that's no problem...I didn't write a biography. What next? 'Do not upload chapters, series, or segments of a story as separate entries. In order to submit a 5 chapter story, for example, use the "Create Story" page to submit chapter 1, and then use the "Edit/Upload chapter" feature in the left menu, after login, to submit chapters 2 through 5.' Well any idiot should assume that....  
  
*And so Erik scrolled down. Raoul entered!*  
  
Raoul: Heya buuuuuuuudddddddddddy! Whatcha readin'?  
  
Erik: Some fruity website's guidelines...Wanna read too?  
  
Raoul: Kay! ...*pause,blink*...'Entries not allowed'? But.....how can they not allow something if your imagination is supposed to run free....?  
  
Erik: ...I dunno. Number 1....No lists.. ....Lists?  
  
*Christine scampers in*  
  
Christine: They cut the list fics?! They...they...*drops down and bawls*NOOOOOO!!  
  
Erik:.... Ooookkayyy..*blinks at Christine then looks at the screen* Number 2...No announcements...? ...*looks back at Raoul* Since when does a poll count as an announcement?  
  
Raoul: Well I guess if it was a 'How wrong is this website's motto?' poll...  
  
Erik: Good point. Next is....No one or two liners? Since when did this turn into a Yahell Rp para room?  
  
Raoul: A what?  
  
Erik: Another shitty site. It breaks down all the time....  
  
Random Phan Fic Writer: *wanders by*...sounds familiar...*walks off*  
  
Erik: No...previously written stories. ....Well.....duh. It's plaugerism...besides,who would waste their time?  
  
Firmin: *over on another computer with Moncharmin* Yes...yes now make Lythos dance around in a tutu...YMCA my ass...  
  
Moncharmin: That L.M girl isn't going to be happy with us..She'll have her revenge!  
  
Firmin: TOO BAD!  
  
Raoul:.... Are they reading Phantom Popstars? (A/n: *Shameless plug!*)  
  
Christine: *looks over,sweatdrops*...yes...  
  
Raoul: *cringes* I'm never going near Alabama again...  
  
Erik: People,if we can concentrate? Number 5..Stories focused on Nonfictional characters. Um...What about the Phantom Believers Society? What about US?! What about half the Harry Potter Fandome?!  
  
Raoul: ......*Blinks at Erik*...um....  
  
Erik: I'll shut up now...  
  
Christine: Number 6. 'Any form of entry that would use the review system as a message board: "Ask...", interactive, and etc.' ...Well that's a bit of a gray area,isn't it?  
  
Nadir: *wanders over* No kidding...That wouldn't even hold up in a Persian court!  
  
Erik: Sad...  
  
Christine: Number 7. Uh oh....Does this count for this phic? 'Chat room, keyboard dialogue based entries.'  
  
Raoul: No...any idiot knows this is Scriptive style. Not chatroom..or keyboard.   
  
Erik: Um..  
  
Raoul: ...I think I just increased our chances of being deleted...*sweatdrop*  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Erik: Oh well...So far it's 'unleash your imagination within reason.' Let's see about 'free your soul'.  
  
*And Erik finds the Ratings Guide*   
  
Christine: Hey! Look! They have NC-17 fics!  
  
Philippe: Not anymore....*looks pouty*  
  
Christine: But...It's still on there. Why's it there if they don't have it? (A/n: Haven't all of you wondered the same thing? I know I have...)  
  
Raoul: Um...wishful thinking? *grins at her*  
  
Christine: YOU PERVERT *slams him to the ground with a sledgehammer*  
  
Raoul: ..ow...  
  
Erik:...next! Oooo...lookie. There's a typo...innet that cute? 'No longer allow' Don't they mean 'No longer allows'?  
  
All: *giggle*  
  
Raoul: Wow,look at the threat on the bottom. In BIG BOLD LETTERS!  
  
Erik: 'If you do not do what WE want you to do with your ideas,we'll get rid of you. Simple as that. Even if you haven't done anything wrong.' Yep. Sounds like Carlotta...Wonder if they're related....  
  
Carlotta: *hmphs from off in the background* They don't have the taste in colors I do! After all! Purple and bright orange red go together amazingly well!  
  
Erik: ...Well at least the color scheme isn't that bad..*eyes the blue* It's kind of...bright....and..sunny...  
  
Christine: Erik?  
  
Erik: *sobs* I want dark! DARKNESS DAMMIT!  
  
Christine,Raoul,Nadir: *back off*  
  
Erik: *begins making the page darker... ...well,actually he just lowers the brightness on the computer* Ah...better...dark...nice..*purr*  
  
Christine: *reaches up and pets him*G...good...Erik...  
  
Erik: Yes....Good Erik.....  
  
Fanfiction.net-Unleash your imagination within our guidelines but do not free your soul TOO much or we will have to delete your account!  
  
A/n: *bounces* That was fun. Remember my beloved administrators! T'was a JOKE! Hope you can take one. *giggle* This fic does not represent ALL the feelings of the authoress,only the ones of the characters invovled in the story. XD I'm updating soon all! Btw....I don't own a damn thing. Still. Excepting Erik's computer. I own that. 


End file.
